His Butler: His Revenge
by LoveIsButABeast
Summary: Sebastian wants his revenge on a woman who pretty much left him in the past. He won't rest until she dies by his hand. It's not really a "Love" story, and it doesn't turn into one. It's kinda more of a hate story. xD SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the carraige window in distaste. "It's so bright out there." I stated to no one on particular. The carraige ride was quiet. When I couldn't take the silence any longer, I looked over at my husband to my right. "Johnathan," I called to him. "Yes, dear." He answered slightly looking up from his book. "How much longer?" I whined. He sighed closing his book smiling. "A few more hours I'm afraid, darling." I groaned loudly in frestration, earning an amused chuckle from my beloved husband.

I truley loved this man. He and a former love I once had were the only ones who found my unlady- like behaviors "amusing." "But why do we have to travel so far?" I asked clinging onto his arm. "Because the case I was asigned is in this part of England, and the Earl Phantomhive was kind enough to provide us hospitality for as long as we solve this case. I've explained everything, Rose." He stated taking my hand in his. His grey eyes bore into my brown ones. "And I don't want you all alone in that gloomy mansion while I'm away on business again. I barely get to spend any time with you." He kissed the top of my hand. "I suppose." I sighed rolling my eyes jokingly. "Tell you what." Johnathan started. "When I get done with todays work, and we have the night all to ourselves," He said as he neared my ear. "You'll be all mine." He whispered gently kissing my neck. "I'll hold you to it." I complied grinning up at him.

I watched as Johnathan pulled away to find his book again. He was so different from my former love, yet so alike. I missed him. I haven't seen him since I was sixteen. We left each other on bad terms. I fooled around with him then left him to be with Johnathan. I couldn't tell what he was going through. He acted like he loved me, but he would always tell me his kind was incapable of love. I don't know how he found it in this heart to let me go or let me live. I haven't see him since. Johnathan doesn't know much about him. He asumes he was just some man I slightly cared for when I was young. He was wrong. I thought of him often. With these thoughts, I fell asleep as I snuggled deeper into his sleeve.

"Rose!" I awoke with a jolt. "We'll be arriving in a few minutes." Johnathan stated fixing the slightly wrinkled pattern on his sleeve fron when my head was. "Oh." I stated simply, trying to wake myself up a bit more. As we approched a large estate, I shivered at a strong presence around Johnathan and I. Johnathan didn't seem to notice as he was captivated by the large estate. "It's as big as our place!" He smiled towards me. "It is." I said distracting myself from the heavy aura. Finaly the carraige stopped.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji


	2. Chapter 2

The carraige door opened to reveal a well aged man with grey hair and the attire of a butler. "Welcome Lord and Lady Edgar." The man greeted bowing slightly. "My name is Tanaka, I am one of the butlers of this estate." He looked so sweet with that aged smile adorning his face. I curtsied as Johnathan bowed respectfully. As we began walking up to the manstion, I took the time to fully take this place in. The estate was breath- taking, and the front garden was stunning. "Tanaka, will you be working on this case with the Earl and I?" Johnathan asked. "No, that would be Sebastian." Tanaka replied. "You mean, you're not the head butler?" I asked a bit confused. "No. That is also Sebastian." If this Sebastian was the head butler, why isn't he the one to let us in? I thought to myself. When we walked into the estate, I was in awe. Everything was freakishly clean. I was even a little scared to keep walking in case we might dirty the floor. "This way, the young master is awaiting in his study." Tanaka informed leading us up some stairs. I clung onto Johnathan's arm the entire way up. Tanaka stopped in front of two large doors and held them open for us.

We entered. I went pale and quickly dropped Johnathan's arm from my grasp. There he was. My former lover stood by a young boy's side. His face beamed emotionlesly into mine. My heart was pumping blood faster than I thought possible. "Welcome Lord and Lady Edgar." The young boy spoke. "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and the head of this household." The young Earl stated dully. This young man is an _Earl_? I thought to myself in disbelief. "This is Sebastian Michaelis, my head butler." Said butler bowed as he was introduced. The boy had good taste in names, I thought. "He will be showing you to your room. If you have any questions, feel free to call for him." As Ciel went to sit in his chair, Sebastian made his way towards us for the door. I swiftly went to stand to stand closer to my husband. "This way, please." Sebastian said with a close eyed smile. I quietly inhaled as I followed the butler with my husband. I analized the butler as I drifted off into thought. I have never been so afraid to be near him. He comes off as intimidating and sadistic to me now. Well, he was always those things. But never around me. "Lord Edgar." Sebastian addressed not turning around. "Yes?" Johnathan answered. "The young master would like to start disscusing the case as soon as you've found your room. You know your way to the study I presume." "Yes sir." Jonathan replied. Soon enough we were in front of a room Sebastian confirmed was ours. It was a large room. Our luggage was beside the large double bed. "The young master sure is generous." I said to myself walking about the dark room. The only bit of light was coming from the hallway through the opened door. I look over to see the butler still standing by the door frame. "Well, I best be heading back to the study." Johnathan said beginning to walk out. "Wait!" I paniced grabbing onto his arm. "Can I come with you?" I asked sounding a bit desperate. Johnathan smiled at me, then said, "You'll be fine. Just remember, the sooner I finish today's work..." The trailed off to spare the butler of anything he didn't want to hear. Johnathan gave me a quick kiss onstead before taking his leave.

I looked up at the dark butler to see him looking down at me in utter distaste. I quickly looked away and turned to unpack the laggage. I jumped as I heard the door being slammed. The room was now in complete darkness. My heart started beating faster as I felt the same dark presence from earlier engulf the room. "Why would you want to go with him? Do you really think _he_ can protect you?" Sebastian said from behind me. "He can protect me from a lot of things." I said patheticly. "But not from the biggest threat to your life." He replied coyly into my ear. "And what would that be?" I challanged. There was silence. "Answer m-" I stoped as I felt a hand on my hip. I pulled away as fast as I could. "Don't touch me!" I warned. "Where is your protector now?" Sebastian taunted into my ear. It gave me chills. I froze as I felt him run his hand onto my stomach. "I will have my revenge, Rose. You will die by my hands." I heard him chuckle for a split second. "I may even get to taste your soul." He said with sick amusment. He pressed his body harder onto mine and bit my neck forcefully while resting his other hand on the small of my back. "This is all your fault, demon. You're gong to end my life for the mistake _you_ made!" I snarled back at him. He released my neck and brought his face up to mine. "You left me for that pathetic excuse of a mate!" Sebastian seethed gripping onto my stomach tighter. "That may be true, but you shouldn't have fallen for me. You were the one who repeatedly told me demons weren't capable of love! I only took your word for it, and you get angry at me when I find someone who truely loves me." I felt him grip tighter to where I almost couldn't breath. "You're a pathetic excuse for a demon." I finished. Sebastian's eyes turned to purple slits before her threw me into the wall across the room. He glared down at me and said, "Dinner will be ready soon." With that he opened the door to leave, The room grew bright for a moment before leaving me in the darknes again.

**Last chapter was short. So I thought I'd make this one a** bit** longer ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, I unpacked and lit some candles in my room, I heard my stomach growled. I decided I would leave my room to find the kitchen. This place was like a maze. And it didn't help much that my mind kept wandering back to Sebastian's threats. Why was he doing this? Does he really hate me that much? Mabey I should just- "AH!" I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to find a man ontop of me. A NAKED MAN! "Ahh! Get off me you perv!" I yelled trying to push the silver haired man away. The man only resisted and began licking my face!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scorned. "Pluto!" I heard someone call. The man sprinted off me to a blonde haired man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Dumbfounded, I watched as the man ran like some four legged animal. I was even more confused as I saw the blonde man scold the silver haired man, calling him a "bad dog." "Sorry about that." The blonde man apologized holding out his hand for me to take. He was probably the chef, judging by his attire. I took it and dusted myself of a bit. "It's fine. Just, what was he doing exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the man panting like a dog. The chef scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, uh-" "BAAAARRRRD!" Wailed another figure running through the hall. "Oh Bard you've got to help me! Sebastians' gonna be real mad!" A young blonde boy cried hugging the man known as Bard. "What happened?" The chef asked. "I was chasin' Plu Plu in the graden, but then he started burning everything! And when I was tryin' to stop him, I knocked down a pillar, then they all started falling down like dominos!" The young boy cried hysterically.

I just sweat dropped not knowing what else to do in this situation. How can one boy do all that?! I thought. "COMIN' THROUGH!" yelled a higher voice. We all turned to see a food cart coming at us at full speed. We all ran out of the way and winced as it crashed into the wall. We ran over to the cart to see a ditzy looking maid look down at the mess in front of her trembling. "Oh no! Sebastians' gonna have my head, yes he is!" She panicked. I double sweat dropped when I saw all of then hug each other sobbing. Although it was understandable, it annoyed me how much they feared Sebastian. "Hey!" I said ruining they sobbing group hug. They all stared at me in shock. "Man up. Sebastian can't possibly treat you that badly." Not as bad as he'd treat me. I thought the last part to myself. "Man up?" The young boy asked quietly. "Who is she?" The maid asked shyly. I desregarded their murmering. "Why do you guys fear a _butler_ of all things?" I questioned them. "Don't let him push you around like that. He may be the head butler, but that shouldn't strip you of your pride and dignity." I told them putting my hands on my hips. "Shes' right!" Bard agreed raising his fist. "Yeah!" The maid and boy complied doing the same. I smiled inwardly at their boost in confidence. "What happened here?" Came a deep dark voice from behind them. They froze in fear again. "And why is Pluto in the manner?" He asked sounding even more irate. "We're sorry Mr. Sebastian!" They all said in unison bowing repeatedly. "Tch." Was my remark on the scene in front of me. Sebastian glared dangerously at me. I mearly gave him a fake happy smile to get on his nerves. He simply retured the gesture with a fake smile of his own and said, "I shall escort our guest for dinner, while you three clean this mess up." He sent them a glare, which caused them all to get moving.

As Sebastian began to lead the way, I followed him. "Who was that?" I heard the maid ask as we made our way down the hall. "Whoever she is, she sure is pretty." I heard the young boy add. As we turned into a different hallway, out of sight from the others, Seastian stopped dead in his tracks and spoke in a threatning tone. "Do you really wish to test me today, Rose?" "Stop being such an ass. Then I wouldn't have a reason to 'test you'." I said the last two words in the best posh voice I could imitate. He finally turned to look at me. A cold glare was sent my way. "Like I haven't seen enough of tho-" "How long do you think your marraige to that human will last?" He asked confidently. A sly grin creeping across his face. "Excuse me?" My eyes narrowed in suspision. He turned and began to walk again. "Hey! What did you mean? Tell me." I demanded. He stayed quiet. "Tell me or I'll-" "You'll what, Rose?" He challanged stopping again, not bothering to look at me. I had nothing to say. We both knew I couldn't lay a finger on him... Unless. It was worth a try. I grabbed onto Sebastian's arm. He stopped, but I got no other response. Yet. "Sebastian," I said seductivly stepping in front of him. My fingers began to trail around his hip. "Won't you please tell me what you meant?" I brgan playing with the hem of his pants. He smirked as he leaned into my ear. "I meant, I know something you don't, Rose." He whispered sensually. "Tell me." I whispered back. I began to undo his pants painfully slow. "It comes with a price." He warned licking my neck. "Then tell me what you want." I moaned into his ear. "A contract." I froze. Why would he want my soul? Well obviously to eat, but still. He chuckled and pushed me into a wall. "You want to know don't you?" He asked. His face was in a that sly grin he always wore. He had to be taunting me. "What are the terms?" I asked trying to sound a bit more confident. "And how do I know this secret is worth giving you my soul?" I asked pushing him away. But he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer. "That is your desicion." He said kissing me lightly on the cheek. I glared at him. "You've always had such a captivating stare." Did he just compiment me? He grinned and let me go. "Shall we continue onto our previous destination?" Sebastian turned and began to walk down the hall expecting me to follow. Something was up. He treatens me, bares me ill will, and trows me across rooms. But at the mention of a contract he compiments me and acts likes he gives a damn about me. And this secret hes' hiding. Is it worth knowing? "Coming?" I was teared away from my thoughts as I saw the grinning butler at the end of the hall waiting for me.

**Viri24 Thanks for reviewing 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Sebastian in total silence the entire way. "Dinner will be finished shortly, you can wait in here if you'd like." Sebastian instructed. I looked around to find myself in a large dining room, and like the rest if the mansion, it was spotless. I'm starting to think Sebastian has a serious case of OCD or something. "I'd rather help make dinner, if you don't mind." I insisted. "Sinse when do _you_ enjoy cooking?" Sebastian said with an amused smirk.

"Sinse I've been married and had to learn since Johnathan goes out on business often." I said nonchalantly. Sebastian looked sympathetic. Looked. "What?" I questioned rudely. "So naive." He said as he began to caress my cheek. "What do you mean?" I asked for the fourth time today. He only stood there staring into my brown orbs. This demon was really starting to get on my nerves with these secrets. "Are we cooking or what?!" I exclaimed impatiantly, slapping his hand away.

"Of course. This way." The butler began to lead the way again. When we entered the kitchen I was greeted by the same rugged blond man from earlier. Bard I think his name was. "Oh hey! What brings you here?" He greeted with a wide smile. "I thought I'd help with dinner." I smiled politley. "And I'm sorry I got you in trouble by that no good butler earlier." I added. I felt that dark aura fill the room. It was so easy to get Sebastian angry.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about it." He said scratching the back of his head. He quickly changed the subject. "So you came to cook, huh? Great! You can help with dessert!" Bard exclaimed pulling out a huge flame thrower. "OKAY!" I said with exitement. I reahed for the dangerous tool but a curtin butler beat me to it. He scolded the chef for even suggesting such a thing.

I sighed. "You're no fun." I mumbled under my breath. Sebastian then turned to lecture me. "Work is not about fun, Mrs. Rose, It's about..." D- DID HE JUST CALL ME _MRS._ ROSE?! I'M ONLY EIGHTEEN! I MEAN, YEAH I'M MARRIED AND ALL BUT HE KNOWS ME WELL ENOUGH TO CALL ME JUST BY MY FIRST NAME! When my mind snapped out of it's screaming rage, I realized the butler was still talking. "Blah, blah, blah." I interupted. "Mabey if you had more fun every now and then you'd, have a woman. Or... _the _woman." I said offering him a fake smile.

I saw Sebastian's eyes turn into purple slits. Serves him right for calling me "Mrs." The heavy presance in the room was now ten times worse. "Aw come on guys, can't we all just get along? We're all here to cook, right?" Bard said nervously scratching the back of his head. "Bard." Sebastian said in a calm but dark tone. "Y- yes sir?" The chef asked nervously.

"Could you go find finny in the garden and help pick the strawberries? I appears we're out." The butler ordered, not taking his eyes off of mine. Within seconds Bard was out of the kitchen. I sighed. "It was a joke Sebastian, don't get your p-" "Three." He interupted. "Huh?" "Two." He continued. "Sebas-" "One." What's he doing? Is he going to hurt me?

_Ding!_

_ "_The pie is done." Sebastian informed with a close eyed smile. "Um. O- okay then?" I replied a bit unsure. "Would you like to be the first to try it?" He asked with a slice already in hand. "No thanks, Im-" He handed me the dish. I eyed both him and the pie suspiciously. I was going to reject it but the demon pushed a piece into my mouth. I looked at him angrily. The taste lingered. It was amazing! I have never tasted something so sour but with sweetness to make up for it.

"It's okay." I stated blandly not wanting to give the demon any satisfaction. "I knew you'd like it." Sebastian said smugly. He began walking closer towards me. I backed away until I felt the edge of the counter against my lower back. "The taste fits your personality perfectly." He said as he enveloped me in his arms. "Sour, yet leaves such a sweet taste lingering, leaving you wanting more." He mused into my ear.

"'Leaving you wanting more.'" I quoted. "Is that what happened to you?" I laughed softly. Did me leaving him really make him want me more? Or is he up to something? "To much sweets will make you sick Sebast-" I was cut off by his lips. It surprised me to the point where I froze not knowing what to do. It was hard to believe I was frozen by a kiss of all things. Sebastian seemed annoyed at my lack of response, and bit my bottom lip. I moaned softly as he pushed his tounge into my mouth.

I felt him smirk into the kiss. Soon enough I felt him undo my dress. That's when I pulled away. I thought about Johnathan. Feeling guilty, I looked away. "I've missed you." Sebastian said sounding sincere. I looked up into his eyes surprised at what he said. His eyes flashed to purple slits for an instant. A part of me didn't want to believe him, but another part did. I pushed him away not wanting to think about this any longer and began to chop vegetables.

At dinner, I took a seat next to Johnathan as the demon butler held out a chair for me. "It seems we're done with today's work." Johnathan smiled taking my hand in his. "We'll _discuss_ it after dinner." Jonathan whispered into my ear. He pulled away when Seastian's arm came between us to set plates in front of us.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He simply gave me his famous innosent close eyed smile. Johnathan didn't seem to think much of any of it. I swear, for someone who solves crimes and mysteries for the queen, he can be quite oblivious. Ciel joined us for dinner since it was our first night here as guests. After our food was served, we all began eating. It was awkward, considering no one was talking. I decided I would brake the silence.

"So, hows the case coming along?" I asked. Ciel looked at me with those emotionless blue eyes and said. "Very well, I think our lead is guilty." "What's the crime? If I may ask." I persisted. "Raping and murdering prostitutes all around England and taking part in drug trafficing." The young boy replied casually. It scared me how mature and well mannered this boy was for his age.

I looked over at the butler to his side to see him grinning widely to what seems to be nothing in particular. He looked suspisious to me though. I looked away to focus back to the conversation. "Kind of sounds like the 'Jack the Ripper' case a few years back." I said. "No, this man is much smarter. There's no end to his cunning." Jonathan inserted. An amused "Hm" came from the young Earl. "We should be taking him into custody in two days. I think we have enough evidence." The boy added smiled confidently.

"Oh! Then we should be out of your hair in no time!" I concluded smiling exitedly. Sebastian's smile flattened slightly. "Correct." Ciel replied. "That's great and all, but kind of bothersome considering I've already unpacked our things." I told Johnathan. The sandy haired man merely smiled up at me and said, "No problom darling, I'll pack everything so you won't have to lift a finger..." His words trailed as he looked at me in surprise. He reached out and touched my neck.

"What's this?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows at me. My heart almost stopped when I realized that was the spot where Sebastian bit me earlier. "What's what?" I asked stupidly. "This bruise!" He stated impatiantly. "You did that the night before. Don't you remember?" I lied hoping he'd buy it. "I didn't do this, it's got teeth marks. I've never _bitten _you, you know I'm not rough with you!" He accused beaming at me.

We turned our heads as Ciel cleared his throat. Sebastian's eyes flashed purple finding utter delight in the scene before him. "I'm off to bed." The young Earl announced getting up. "Have a good night." He said before walking off. "Sebastian," Ciel said stopping for a moment. "Prepare me for bed once you're done tending to them." He ordered before continuing on his way. Sebastian bowed with a hand to his heart. "Yes, my young master."

**Viri24- Thanks, here it is :)**

**Vampire Siren- Lol, love you enthusiasm xD Thanks for reviewing :3**

**Migoto Nami- Thanks so much for the constuctive critisism and reviewing. I tried my best to apply it :D**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back to our room was uncomfortable. Johnathan wouldn't look at me, and when he did, he would look away angrily. "Have a good night." Sebastian said opening the door for us. He bowed with a smirk as he closed the door and left.

Johnathan sat on the bed crossing his arms expectantly. I looked away, turned around and began undressing for bed. "Are you planning to tell me where that bruise came from now?" He started. I turned around sighing heavily.

"I already told you. You did it." I replied sticking to my story. He lowered his gaze and his eyes widened in disbelief and shock. I looked down to see much larger gruesome bruises on my stomach. I could even make out the shape of fingers. "Rose!" Johnathan yelled getting off the bed.

He looked absolutely worried and enraged. He looked me in the eyes while approaching me. I stayed quiet and looked down at the floor. I couldn't bare looking at him. "Did I do that too?!" He questioned looking at my stomach. I shook my head.

"Johnathan, please let me-" "I can't believe another word you say." The brunette interrupted. "How many times are you going to lie to me tonight?!" He was now screaming and pacing around the room. He had finally lost his patience.

As Sebastian walked passed the guest room, he stopped to listen in on the argument that took place inside. A wicked smile crept upon his face. Content, he continued down the hall.

"Johnathan." I said calmly approaching him. He looked at me with angry tear- filled eyes. "I love you, and only you." I reassured hugging him. He hugged me back even though I knew he was still mad at me. I went in to kiss him, but he refused and began to undress. "I'm going to bed." He stated with his back to me.

"Goodnight, Rose." He said getting into bed. I finished getting dressed into my nightgown and climbed into bed as well. We had our backs to each other. I felt awful for lying to him, he didn't deserve it. I fell into a dreamless sleep. As I do every night.

I awoke the next morning to a dim room. When I look over, I notice Johnathan wasn't in bed. Soon after I noticed, the bedroom door opened to reveal Sebastian with a tea cart. A sinister grin plastered onto his face. "I see you've awoken quite early." The demonic butler noted opening the curtains, letting in harsh sunlight.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with an amused gleam in his eyes. I glared at him. He ignored me and began to pour tea into a cup. He held the cup out to me. "I'm not a fan of tea." I seethed pushing the cup away.

"My, My. Feeling a bit hostile this morning, are we?" He teased leaning closer to me. "Stay away from me demon! You know exactly what's going on!" I spat raising my arm to slap him. But he grabbed it before it could get to his face.

A tinge of fear ran through me as he stared into my eyes with a dark grin. Only to have him kiss the top of my hand. I was surprised by the action and quickly pulled my hand back. "Rose." Sebastian's velvety voice addressed leaning closer. "Will you give me the honor of dressing you this morning?" He spoke into my ear.

Before I could answer, he began loosening the straps of my nightgown. "I didn't-" Sebastian's lips cut me off. At first, I was trying to push him off, but after a while I began to melt into the kiss. Sebastian then crawled on top of me.

My nightgown was thrown on the floor. Sebastian started kissing down my neck and collarbone. "Sebastian,Try not to leave marks this time." I moaned. After I said that, He gave me a hard bite on my neck. "Sebastian, I said-" I stopped as I felt his hand slide up my inner thigh. "You know, Rose," He breathed. "The offer for the contract is still open." He said continuing to trail kisses down my neck.

I scoffed and pushed him off of me. "You're stupid if you think you'll fool me that easily." I stated grabbing my nightgown and putting it back on. He stared back with a lazy smile and said, "Come now Rose, we both know I'll have you eventually. Why not come quietly?" "Please" I scoffed. "I'd rather gouge my eyes out with forks than willingly give you my soul." I spat.

His face didn't change. I hate how confident he is. He finally responded with a low chuckle. "Your weakness is your downfall, and I know it far too well." The butler stated confidently. "Really now? And what's my weakness, Mr. Sebastian?" My tone giving away all of my amusement.

The butler's smile seemed to widen. "Me." He stated boldly. I snickered. "You're way too confident for your own good." I laughed. He smiled wider. "You may think highly of yourself now Rose, but you have the weakness of almost every woman I encounter, perhaps every woman in this world." His smile soon flattened greatly. "You're nothing special." He concluded narrowing his eyes at me.

Funny, that's not what he said 3 years back. "Whatever, _butler_. Shouldn't you be doing chores or-" Just then the door opened. Johnathan walked in looking a bit caught off guard. "Oh! Pardon me, I didn't expect to see you here Mr. Sebastian." Johnathan said approaching the two of us.

"No need to apologize. I've finished my business here." Sebastian bowed giving him a discrete glare before leaving the room. The brunette went to sit on the bed. "Rose." He called patting a spot next to him. "Yes?" I answered sitting next to him.

"I'm not angry about last night." Johnathan confessed. "Please don't say that, you have every right to-" "No." He interrupted. "In fact, I don't blame you." He continued. I looked at him in utter disbelief. "I know I'm always working, and I'm not home for long periods of time. I haven't been there for you as a husband should." I was on the brink of tears.

I felt awful, he wasn't the problem, and this wasn't the case at all. "I'm sorry. I promise to be there for you from now on as much as I can be. I love you." He finished and held me in a tight embrace. I was now crying into his shoulder. Johnathan was stroking my back whispering that everything would be okay.

It only made me feel even guiltier and made me sob harder. We stayed like that until I calmed down. "Will you be joining me for breakfast?" Johnathan asked softly extending his arm for me to latch onto. I nodded and accepted his offer.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys ^.^**

**I don't own Kurshituji**

..


	6. Chapter 6

Johnathan lead me out to the garden for breakfast. He pulled out my chair before doing the same for himself. As soon as were seated, that cursed butler appeared with a tray of food in his hand. He announced what we were having and served us our food.

I noticed Johnathan had his infamous oblivious little smile. I averted my eyes from both men until I sensed Sebastian turn back around. I glared into his back as he made his way back inside. "That butler never fails to amaze me!" Johnathan admired as he took in his first bite of his meal.

I simply nodded once before picking up my fork. It was awfully quiet for the longest time. "We're leaving soon right?" I asked still looking down at my food. "Of course." He said bringing his blue eyes to look up at me.

"Are you not enjoying our stay here? The Earl is very hospitable." My husband can be so clueless. "Yes, yes, I know. It's just..." I hesitated. "I'm homesick is all." I lied. "Well don't fret, darling. We'll be home soon." He reassured with a wide grin.

I gave him a small smile before finally taking my first bite. "But honestly, how does he do it? He can get down to the bottom of any challenge this case throws at us. He should be a detective, and his food is nothing short of spectacular!" He was referring to Sebastian again.

"Can we not talk about him, please?" I asked, trying not to sound too irritated. "You shouldn't admire him too much. He's just a butler after all." I mumbled rolling my eyes. Johnathan seemed to be a bit caught off guard by my harsh attitude.

I looked up and stared into his soft blue orbs. A long sigh escaped my lips. "I'm sorry John. I guess it's just the change of environment and the homesickness." I smiled at him. "It's no wonder you never take me along on your trips." I giggled. Johnathan laughed along.

He's always had that genuine smile. "It's alright. I understand, you're just not used to it." Johnathan was almost done with his breakfast, while I had only taken one bite. And when he asked me why I hadn't been eating, I simply lied again and and told him I had lost my appetite.

I had never used to lie to Johnathan. We were always so honest with each other. But now that Sebastian was in the picture, everything's changed and all of that went out the window. "Rose!" I was ripped from my guilty thoughts by Johnathan calling my name. I didn't even hear him the first few times.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at the owner of the second voice. There stood Sebastian, holding our dishes with an obvious smirk on his lips. I chose to ignore him and take a stroll around the enormous garden. "It's just the homesickness." I heard Johnathan say in my defense. Followed by an "Of course it is." From Sebastian.

I walked further into the garden until I got lost in it. I surely didn't mind it though. The garden was amazing! I wonder how the gardener manages it, considering how problematic he is. I slight smile crossed my lips as I analyzed the Pansies.

But the moment was soon ruined, thanks to the sound of that demon butler's voice. I couldn't see him but he was scolding who I assumed was the poor gardener for killing the Bluebells while wrestling with Pluto.

I quietly turned around and ran the other way. I ran until I couldn't hear the discussion anymore. The hedges started getting taller and thicker. "What is this a maze or something?!" I fumed silently trying to find a way out. I couldn't see passed this infernal hedge maze!

I kept going until I eventually ran into someone. I looked up to see the demon butler himself. A blank expression adorning his handsome face. "That man of yours is a total idiot." He commented. How dare he insult my husband! He can't help the fact he's not very bright!

"Honestly, I have no idea how he became what he is today." I glared up at him. "Don't insult him! He admires you, you know." I scorned. "Though I have no Idea why." I crossed my arms. "Then perhaps to a certain extent he's smarter than you. He knows a good thing when he sees it, and appreciates it." Sebastian said with a grin.

I snorted. "Well don't go gay for the man, Sebastian, He's happily married." I laughed. Sebastian's face looked completely unamused. "It was a joke." I explained rolling my eyes. "I'm not amused by jokes of that sort." Sebastian replied.

"Whatever, how do I get out of here?" I asked running my hands along the tall hedge's leaves. That's when I felt something press against my back. "And what do I get if I tell you?" Sebastian purred into my ear. I quickly moved away from him.

I couldn't handle anymore guilt. "You get nothing!" I spat glaring at him. His grin only got wider. He continued to approach me as I looked for another place to go. But I was trapped in a dead end, the only opening was behind Sebastian.

There was no way I could pass him. That's suicide! But I had no choice. And before I could give it a second thought, I went for it. Two seconds before I could even get close to escaping, he had caught me and pinned me to the ground.

I squirmed as much as I could. This only gained a sadistic chuckle from the demon on top of me. "Let me go Seb-" He kissed me roughly. I squirmed even more, forcing myself not to give in. He dug a hand into my hair and pulled it down to expose my neck.

I felt his lips make contact with the sensitive skin. I had to resist. Remembering he left marks, I brought my head forward, no longer giving him access to my neck. Seeming even more determined to brake me, he kissed my lips rougher and began grinding his hips against mine.

I couldn't help but gasp at the action. "Is that what you want?" Sebastian teased grinding down even slower and harder. My breathing became uneasy. I felt his hand slide up my dress. I began to protest, but Sebastian pressed his lips to mine, muting me again.

He had completely broken me when I felt his hand touch my warmth through my undergarments. At that point I just stopped fighting. His fingers moved in a circular motion. I had been suppressing my moans this entire time.

I can see it bothered the demon. "Say my name." Sebastian encouraged. I refuse to give him the satisfaction, so I simply shook my head no. His hand found a way into my undergarments, and he roughly slid a finger in me.

"Say it." He said in a more demanding tone. I gasped, but not a single sound escaped my lips. I felt him slide another one in, then one more. A small moan escaped. "You _will_ do as I say, Rose." The butler said. His hand traveled under me and began to unlace my dress.

"Please... Don't." I breathed out. "And why not? I feel your throbbing, I know what you want." Sebastian's silky voice declared. Only faster did he unlace my dress this time. Soon, it was tossed aside leaving my torso bare.

Sebastian tisked, "No corset?" I never liked those things. His fingers continued to thrust into me. My moans came out on a frenzy. Again, his lips were pressed to my neck, traveling down my breast until they found my nipple.

He sucked and bit at the nipple playfully. "Seb..." It almost slipped my tongue. His other hand found my other breast and used his thumb to massage the nipple. I was feeling my climax coming. Sebastian used that to his advantage.

"Say my name or I stop now." He warned. "No." I replied. Sebastian glared angrily. I remained silent. He pulled his moist fingers out of me and stood up. He looked down at me with livid eyes. Why must he be so power hungry? Why must he win at everything? Jonathan would never do this.

"What do you see in him?" Sebastian questioned as if reading my mind, his glare never wavering. "Everything you aren't." I replied sending him a glare of my own. I sat up and reached for my dress. "I have more to offer than that human." Venom dripping from his tone.

"And yet, Johnathan has qualities that you can never posses; Kindness, empathy, modesty... Love." I pulled my dress on. "I have all of those qualities!" He scorned ferociously. Yeah, I see that. I thought. I scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, Sebastian, demons can't love. You said so yourself."

I reached behind me to lace my dress back up. But a hand had grabbed me by the hair, and soon enough, I came face to face with the livid demon. His face actually looked demonic. I tried hiding the pain I was in, though I knew he could see through it.

"That's enough! I'm through playing games! You _will_ do as I say, You _will _form a contract with me, and that man you call a husband _will _perish!" I glared back at his wine red eyes. "Never." I hissed. Sebastian threw me aside, leading the way out of this cursed maze.

I followed him at a good distance, lost in my own thought. Form a contract with him? Over my dead body. But, Johnathan will "perish." That one scared me. After this case is over and done with, we'll be leaving. That day couldn't come sooner.

**Thanks for the reviewing :)**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

I hastily made my way back to my room, trying to not let anyone catch a glimpse of my inappropriate disposition. When I found my room I shut the door angrily. _How dare he lay his hands on me again..._ How dare I let him put his hands on me again. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing because I knew it was partially my fault for giving in.

I looked down at my hands and noticed they were covered in dirt. And even a few leaves were stuck in my dress. A bath was defiantly in order. I tub began to fill while I sat at the edge of the tub just staring off into space, thinking about Sebastian. About the old Sebastian.

He wasn't always like this, in NO way. He was perfect. An angel to be specific. (I know just try to imagine him being an angel xD)

**Flashback**

_I sat in the woods near the docks, sobbing. My cries were a mixture of, sadness, relief, loneliness, and aggravation. I had just ran away from my family in Spain. I bought a ticket from Spain to England because Spain is economically down the drain, so my family planned an arranged marriage for me._

"_I don't even know the man's name!" I thought as I wiped the tears from my face. (I chose England because my father is English and I learned English from him and Spanish from my mother.) "Why are you crying?" Came a deep, silky voice from behind me._

_I looked back to see a tall man with raven black hair, and sparkling crimson eyes. He was wearing what looked like elegant robes. And lets not forget the most noticeable feature on him, large wings, white as fresh snow._

_The air around us was stiff as I stared at him is utter shock. "Why were you crying?" He asked again patiently. "I-I don't know. It's a long story and you wouldn't care to hear it." I explained nervously. More silence._

"_Are you an angel?" I asked. He replied with a simple, "Yes." "Why would an angel be here of all places?" I asked curiously. "I've been following you for a while now, and I am aware of your predicament." Then why did he ask?_

"_So, you're my guardian angel?" I asked amazed. "No." I sweat dropped. "I was not assigned to you by God or anyone else. I have taken it upon myself to make sure nothing happens to you." But why? I didn't ask anymore questions, I was already as confused as can be._

_I remember he had taken me by the hand deeper into those woods. We settled on a spot where he said no one would find us, and in just a few hours he had an enormous mansion built. It was beautiful inside, and out. _

_Most days, we would go out into town and enjoy each others company. Of course he would hide his wings and change into the attire of a civilian. It wasn't long before I began to have feelings for him. And I thought his feelings were mutual._

_Until... "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "You can ask me anything." He replied with a warm smile. "Could an angel fall in love with a human?" He looked at me lovingly and replied, "Yes we can. However, it's not permitted." He said, his smile flattening a bit._

_I tried to hide how hurt I was. "Well, what if the human loves the angel?" I asked quietly. He gave me a sad smile and made is way towards the window, where he spread his wings and flew off, leaving me without an answer._

**End of Flashback**

I looked down to see the bath about to flood. I undressed and got in. When I was done with my bath, I put a simple dress on and began to pack for Jonathan and I, eager to leave this mansion. A knock on my door was heard halfway through my packing.

"Come in."

Mey Rin clumsily stumbled into the room. "The young master would like to see you in his study, yes he would." She lead me towards the study.

I walked in to see Ciel in his chair looking stoic as ever, Sebastian by his side with his smug smile, and Jonathan standing there waiting for me with his innocent smile. The room felt... Odd. "Now that you're both here, we can get this over with." The blue eyed boy said.

"I am sorry to say, that the Edgar estate has been burned down. Your servants didn't survive either. "What?!" I cried out unexpectedly. Johnathan looked just as surprised as I did, only he said nothing. "As the head of the Phantonhive manor, I apologize..." I tuned Ciel out, fiercely glaring at the demon across the room.

He looked back at me with that infuriating lazy smile of his. _Why do I have the feeling he has something to do with this._ "And will offer hospitality until this is all resolved." Ciel finished. "No! We'll stay at a hotel!" I yelled. Sebastian's smirk only got wider.

"It seems your fortunes were burned down with your estate. You won't sustain for long." The demon retorted. I almost lunged at him. "Sebastian is right. That wouldn't be wise. It's best to save the little money you have." Ciel agreed indifferently.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

"You may go back to your room if you'd like." Ciel said turning himself around in his chair. Sebastian made his way over to us and opened the door for us to leave. "Bastard." I said under my breath.

"Watch your tongue." He whispered dangerously as I passed him.

He followed us down the halls back to our room. "Will you two be eating dinner downstairs tonight?" Sebastian asked casually. "Yes." Said Johnathan. "No." I spat. "And why would that be?" Sebastian asked amused.

"Because _Mister _Sebastian, I find your meals bland and tasteless." I jeered. "Rose..." Johnathan addressed, he looked surprised. "No that's quite alright. The homesickness must be overwhelming her." Sebastian chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at the comment. We finally reached our room. "Will you be needing me to take you to the dining room?" Sebastian asked Johnathan. "No thank you, that won't be necessary." He turned to my irritated form. "Are you sure you don't want to eat, darling?" Johnathan asked.

"I told you, I hate the food here." I mumbled turning away. "Alright then. I'll be back in a bit then." He said making his way down the hall. I slipped into my room and shut the door in the butler's face and locked the door.

I turned around only to see Sebastian, his eyes glowing. " Insulting my cooking won't bring your worthless estate back." He said with sick amusement. "You burned the estate down, didn't you?!" I accused.

He chuckled darkly. "I don't need to answer to _you_." "But you do need to answer to your master." I stated smugly. I quickly ran to the door, but just as I was going to grab the doorknob, a yank on the collar of my dress brought me to the floor.

I felt Sebastian's shoe being pressed down on my stomach. Soon enough, the was standing on me. "G-get off." I hissed painfully. I felt I couldn't breath. "If you'd been pregnant with that man's child, you'd be in quite the predicament." That was Sebastian's idea of a joke.

Of course I wasn't pregnant. He had just said that to spite me. He finally stepped off of me. I got up as stably as I could. "You won't tell my young master." He warned. I laughed. "Is that so?" He only stared me down with a smug expression.

I've had enough of this, so I calmly walked over to the door, and held it open gesturing for him to leave. He walked over and shut it again. I furrowed my eyebrows when I felt his hand caress my cheek. "Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away.

We stared each other down. But in the blink of an eye, he was gone. "What the hell?" I thought. I calmed down until I was being forcefully pushed to a wall from behind. I struggled as much as I could to no avail.

He turned me around to face him, and I began to kick and scream again. He covered my mouth with a gloved hand. The demon didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. I stopped moving and stared at him. "Why won't you submit to me, Rose?" He asked seductively.

My answer came out muffled by his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He chuckled darkly. He removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his lips. A knock on the door sounded. "Rose? Unlock the door." It was Johnathan.

Sebastian pulled away and looked at me seriously. "Don't make a sound, or I'll kill him." He threatened and began biting down my neck. "Rose?" Johnathan called from the other side of the door. I tried struggling away, which didn't help.

Sebastian's hands moved to my bust and ripped the dress's bust line to expose my breasts more. "I want you to scream, I want him to know that you are mine." Sebastian demanded. "And if you don't, I'll _make_ you scream." I looked at him as if he were insane.

When I didn't comply, he threw me onto the floor. I yelped as I hit the floor. "Rose, are you alright?!" I heard Johnathan ask worriedly. Sebastian's knees were placed by my hips as he began to unbutton his coat. "I want him to hear you scream my name in pleasu-"

Sebastian looked extremely irritated as he stopped in mid sentence. " The brat needs me, we'll finish this later." He stood up fixing his coat. And with that, he was gone and I heard the door unlock on it's own.

Johnathan ran in, "Rose, what are you doing down there?" He asked looking at me curiously. "I... thought I saw a mouse and fell on the floor, ripping my... dress." I replied lamely. "I didn't know you were scare of mice!" Johnathan chuckled helping me up.

I sweat dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

I sighed, and pulled my nightgown over my head. Sebastian is really starting to scare me. Hes become a little too obsessive lately, I had to do something. I should tell Ciel what's been going on tomorrow, I just don't know how to get passed that demon butler of his.

I walked over to the candelabrum, and just as I was about to blow out the candles, I look over at Jonathan's peaceful sleeping form. He didn't know what was really going on. Of course he was to naive to catch on anyway. I smiled softly at him and blew the candles out.

I got into bed dwelling on the past again.

**Flashback**

_We were sitting in the front yard of our manor laughing and joking about nothing in particular. "Rose, do you remember what you asked me a few day back in our room?" He asked looking more serious. "Yes." I replied._

"_You were implying that you've fallen in love me, right?" He asked warmly. My eyes widened and I quickly turned away hiding my embarrassment. I heard him laugh as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Why are you embarrassed, dear?"_

"_I... don't really know." I said looking up but still avoiding eye contact. "Can I tell you something?" He asked._

_I looked up at him, showing he had my full attention. "I've loved you long before the day we met." I felt a blush creep onto my face. Did I hear him right? "But I thought loving a human was against the rules." I said still in shock._

_He stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up as well. He cupped my cheek and said, "I don't care anymore, we'll make it work somehow." I felt myself smiling. _

_My happiness turned into shock and fear when I felt the angel's hand trembling against my cheek. Soon he collapsed on his knees screaming in pain. His teeth grew sharper and thicker. His wings opened, their once beautiful white feathers turned black as night._

_He clawed at the ground beneath him, and I had noticed his nails were now a dull black. I felt useless, not being able to stop whatever was happening to him. Eventually his screams were replaced with deep heavy breaths._

_I saw him struggle to stand up, so I put his arm around my shoulders. "What happened to you?" I asked taking in his new appearance. "It seems I've fallen." He replied. "Once I admitted to loving you , I committed a sin, and am no longer a perfect being. But a beast."_

_His breathing was becoming normal. "Well that doesn't change anything. We're free to do what we want now, right?" I asked hopefully. He looked up at me smiling, only it wasn't his warm smile. It looked wicked and evil._

"_Of course, dear. Only this time, we'll do this my way." I was confused by the statement. What it __meant was beyond me._

**End of Flashback**

Already half asleep, I soon drifted off to full sleep.

"Rose..." That voice sounds familiar. "Wake up." It instructed. It was definitely Sebastian. So I decided to ignore him.

I felt something touch my lower stomach. That's when I shot up about to slap him when I looked around to see no one.

I wasn't even in bed! I was... Floating?! And I was naked! WHY WAS I NAKED?! "What the fuck is happening? Is this a dream?" I thought out loud to myself.

"Yes. This is a dream." Sebastian chuckled. Where is that coming from? Where is he?! _Strange dream._ I thought.

"Since this is a dream, you can say and do anything you please with out consequence. With that in mind, would you mind answering a few questions for me?" Sebastian spoke again. "Show yourself and I'll consider it." I said playfully. After all it was a dream. Nothing can go wrong.

Sebastian appeared with black wings folded neatly folded behind him as he walked to me. He looked exactly like he did the same day he turned into a demon. I shifted uncomfortably at the sight. Once he reached me, he sat in front of me and took my hand in his.

"Rose, how would you like to be bonded to me? I'm offering a bond stronger, closer, and much more powerful than the one we once had." I looked at him, and for the very first time that he's been a demon, he actually looked sincere.

"Well. I'll admit, it does sound nice." I could never admit it while awake, but I really did miss the old Sebastian, and our relationship.

"Would you be willing to become mine again in exchange for your soul?" He asked caressing my cheek. I looked at him confused, not fully understanding what he was asking.

I scoffed. "Even if I was, I remember you telling me that once an angel turns into a demon, their perception of 'love' becomes twisted and corrupted and they aren't capable of real love again." I replied a bit saddened by the fact.

I felt him embrace me protectively. We stayed like that for a few seconds. And I didn't know what came over me when I pulled away and kissed him roughly. Sebastian kissed back with just as much force as I had. And pushed me back and straddled my hips while kissing my throat.

"I've missed you so much, Sebastian." I whispered heatedly. I felt him nip at my ear. "How much, dear?" In response, I fisted a hand into his raven hair, and brought his face up to mine. I kissed him again and began kissing his neck while letting my hands tease his lower torso.

"My, we're playful tonight aren't we?" He smiled.

"I have one more thing to ask you." He whispered sensually into my ear. "Will you give yourself to me, mind, body, and soul for as long as you live, Rose?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for you." I replied.

I felt him smirk against my collarbone as his hand found it's way to my lower back. That's when I felt what seemed like a burning sensation where he placed his hand.

It only got worse and worse. "S- Sebastian?!" I exclaimed in fear. He looked at me with a lazy grin. The pain ended, but I felt dizzy.

All I heard was Sebastian's wicked chuckle before I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

I woke up feeling the best I'd ever felt. I stretched my arms over my head happily. Last night was odd, I don't ever have dreams. And just the dream itself was strange. Boy, it was gonna be awkward facing Sebastian today.

Johnathan came in from the large closet and smiled at me.

"Hello darling, you're looking happier this morning." He noted. "Yeah. I don't know, I feel... content." I agreed cheerfully.

"That's great! I know you don't like the food here, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me for breakfast. You don't even have to leave the room, we can eat in here." He offered.

"Sure! I'm actually really hungry." I admitted. "Well then do as you please, I'll tell Mr. Sebastian." He said before heading out.

I shuddered at Sebastian's name, but shrugged it off.

I suppose I'll have a bath before breakfast. I undressed and put my nightgown away. I let the water fill the tub up while I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and noticed the marks on my neck were almost gone. Even the fresher ones.

The ones on my stomach were gone. But when I turned around, I gasped in utter shock. An inverted pentagram with sharp details around it was inked into my lower back.

"I don't ever remember getting this done." I whispered running my fingers over it. It felt just like a tattoo.

My mind instantly went back to the dream I had last night and the sharp pain I felt when Sebastian pushed his hand on my lower back.

But a dream is a dream, there's no way it caused this thing to show up, it's impossible. I tried to eliminate that theory from my thoughts but, something told me the two were linked.

I saw the tub was full, so I made my way over to turn the water off. I slowly submerged myself in the bath's warm water, still trying to think about how the mark got there if it was all a dream.

Usually I would be freaking out about something like this magically appearing on my body, but my negative emotions weren't in tact today. I don't know why I felt so... happy.

I was so lost in thought, I lost track of time. "Are you ready, darling?" I heard Johnathan call the other side of the door.

"Almost!" I called back, wrapping up my bath. I poked my head out of the door to make sure no one was in the bedroom. All because I didn't bring a towel in with me.

The coast was clear, so I ran sneakily over to the closet and closed the door. I soon picked out a black and gray dress and put it on.

I left the closet and spotted Johnathan sitting at the edge of our bed, being served breakfast by the demon butler himself. Johnathan turned to where I stood and smiled.

I took a deep breath. _You can get through this, Rose. It's only awkward if __**you**__ make it awkward._

Making my way over towards the bed, I avoided Sebastian completely, not even looking at him. "You look beautiful, darling." Johnathan told me.

I smiled at him as Sebastian put a plate in front of me. "Thank you." I relied, tucking one of his brown tresses behind his ear.

"My, you two seem madly in love." Sebastian commented. I stayed quiet and took a bite of my salad. "Of course, she's the love of my life. Aren't you, darling?" Johnathan answered watching me lovingly.

I swallowed and nodded, finally building the nerve to look up at Sebastian, only to see him giving me a knowing look.

I looked down again. _You're making it hard for yourself, Rose._

"Yes, I'm sure she'd be willing to give herself mind, body, and soul for you."

My head snapped up to look at him, only to see him smiling calmly refilling Johnathan's tea cup. Now I KNOW I didn't imagine that last statement.

Sebastian finally finished serving us and left the room, leaving and oblivious Johnathan eating joyfully and me in deep thought. I decided it best to finish my breakfast and look for Ciel as soon as possible.

After breakfast, I stumbled into the kitchen while looking for the study. " 'ey there Rose!" Bard exclaimed. "Hello Bard." I greeted back.

"What brings you here?" He asked smiling. "Well, I was looking for Ciel's study and got a bit lost." I explained. "Well I'm not doin' anythin' right now. I can take you to him." The chef offered.

"If it's not to much of a bother." I replied smiling shyly. "Nonsense! Come on!" He said grabbing my arm and leading me back into the hallway.

He lead me into halls I actually avoided taking. Wow, I was way off.

"We're almost there, just a few more-" "Bardroy, what are you doing out of the kitchen?" Sebastian interrupted from behind us. (Woman joke. xD)

"Uh, Rose wanted to see the young master, so I was just taken' her to him." Bard answered nervously. Sebastian's glare turned into his famous close eyed smile.

"Very well, go finish your duties. I'll take her to the young master." The butler said humbly. Bard looked confused. "But I don't have any-"

Sebastian gave him "the look" and the chef quickly went on his way. When Bard was nowhere to be seen or heard, Sebastian spoke.

"For what reason must you see my master?"

"I just wanted to know more about him since we'll be staying here longer than expected." I replied strongly.

"My young master has no time for socializing. He is on a very tight schedule today." The butler retorted.

"Oh I'm sure he is but, I'm sure he won't mind me taking just a few seconds of his time." I said trying to give him a convincing smile.

Sebastian didn't look the least bit amused. "Yes he would. And I don't want you pestering him with your questions."

I turned away from the demon and made my way towards the recognizable hallway to Ciel's study.

"I don't think you understand. You belong to **me**. And if I don't want you to go, you won't." He stated smugly.

That statement angered me. "I don't belong to you!" I turned and scowled at him.

"But you do." He said. "Is the mark I left on you not sufficient proof?" Sebastian raised his hand to his mouth and removed his left glove with his teeth, showing the exact detailed pentagram on my lower back.

My expression changed to complete horror. "H-how did you... When did you-"

"It wasn't hard, you were so tired, you didn't even hear me enter your room. Then I fooled you into thinking you were dreaming, and you were so clouded in lust you agreed to a contract without even knowing it." He chuckled evilly.

Without a second thought a ran at him. I slapped, kicked, punched, and pulled at whatever I could. The odd thing was, he let me. He stood there taking it with a stoic expression the whole time.

I soon ran out of energy and collapsed on the floor, out of breath. "Tantrums are pointless now. What's done is done." Sebastian said smiling down at me.

He bent down, grabbed my jaw, and made me look up at him. Our faces only an inch apart. "You will not tell my master a word of our contract, or your worthless mansion." He threatened.

He let my jaw go, and straighten himself. "That's an order." He added walking off.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat there sobbing for what felt like hours, until I decided to get up and calm myself down. I was relieved to see not a single person walked down or past my hall to see me in the pitiful state I'm in.

Peeking through every door in sight, I finally found a bathroom to clean myself up in. I finally got the guts to look in the mirror. No longer in a cheery mood, I grimaced at my reflection.

My hair was undone, my makeup had smeared, and my dress had wrinkled from sitting on it for so long.

Damn that demon! Here I thought we could come and leave with no problem. I'm a fool for thinking that. I should have known Sebastian wasn't so forgiving.

I started cleaning the smeared mess off of my face. Johnathan and I don't even have a home anymore because of him, and now I'm stuck in this... this... stupid contract! What does he even want from me?! If it's revenge, then this is a stupid way to get back at me.

I straightened the wrinkles out of my dress. And as oblivious as Johnathan is, he'll catch on sooner or later. I wonder if Ciel knows about this whole- "I have not seen her, young master." Is that Sebastian?

"Well find her and take her to the library. I'll be there, waiting." I heard the young Earl order. "Yes, young master."

A pair of light footsteps continued their way down the hall. I stood there, by the sink frozen. Not a single move. It seemed hopeless, I knew Sebastian knew I was behind the very door he stood in front of.

The door opened forcefully to reveal a blank faced Sebastian.

I'm sure I looked like a fish gasping for air. "You heard my young master, didn't you?" The demon questioned. "Yes." I said, it barely sounded like a whisper.

"Then why aren't you moving?" He growled. "I- I don't know where it is." I replied weakly.

"Then follow me." He turned around and began walking. After all that he's done to me today, I don't want to follow him around alone in these long and silent hallways.

"C- can't you just tell me where it is?" I dared to ask softly. He looked back at me, emotionless at first, but a sly grin crept across his features.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked pretending to be hurt. He chuckled darkly. "What have I possibly done to make you so shy around me?"

Is he really asking that? "You have imprisoned me, physically and mentally abused me, threatened me, and manipulated my husband and I the entire time we've been here!" My voice raised.

Another chuckle came from him, but it didn't look or sound very genuine. "I won't have any servant of mine speak to me in that manner, understood?" He ordered.

_Servant..._

_Servant?!_

"Is that what I am now? Your servant?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound hurt, but I felt like I was at a breaking point.

"Oh Rose, don't act like you didn't want this. I wasn't hearing this when you, ever so easily, handed me your soul."

"I thought it was a dream!" I shouted back at him. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a stinging pain on my left cheek.

Grabbing my face, I looked up to see an angry Sebastian standing over me. A scowl apparent on his face.

"I won't repeat myself. Next time, I won't be hesitate to do something worse. Is that understood as well?" He asked cracking his knuckles through this crisp white gloves.

I stared up at him. It was all I could do.

"I like my questions answered." He pressed.

"Yes." I answered shamefully.

"And for the future, when alone, you will refer to me as 'Master.'" The demon smirked.

"Yes." I repeated.

"Yes, _what_?" He pressed further.

"Yes, _master_." I seethed out.

"Good girl. Now, if I do recall correctly, I was leading you to my young master." He turned. "Come along." He said gesturing for me to follow has he walked in the same direction as before.

I got up limply, still shocked, still ashamed at what just happened. He's become less tolerant. This contract has him on his toes. Not to mention he sees me as even more of a possession than ever.

Eventually we stood in front of two large doors I assume are the library's doors.

"Hold still." The butler said. "Close your eyes." He continued. I do as he says hoping following his orders won't result in pain. Like my other options have. I felt my hair tie loosen, eventually letting my dark brown hair roll down my back.

Soon enough, I felt something brush against my face. It felt like... Cloth.

When my face was left alone, I soon felt my dress being tightened from behind. "What are you doing?" I asked softly. My eyes still closed.

"I'm not obligated to answer you." Sebastian retorted continuing to tighten the dress.

I sighed, followed by a heavy silence that consumed the both of us.

"I'm cleaning you up before I present you to the young master." He finally answered not stopping what he was doing. I just decided to leave it at that and not say another word.

Sebastian opened the large doors and let us both in. As I walked in, I immediately noticed how warm the room was compared to the rest of the manor, most likely because of the giant fire place in here. It was kind of dark too. Very dimly lit with just the fireplace and a few candles sitting or hanging here and there.

"Good evening, Mrs. Edgar." The young Earl greeted me.

"Evening, young master." I curtsied.

"What a lovely library you have." I added trying to counter my appearance, which I assume doesn't look as bad, but still not as lovely as earlier today.

Ciel smirked proudly. "You never wear your hair down. It looks nice." Ciel complimented.

A blush brushed my cheeks lightly. "Thank you, young master." I curtsied humbly again.

I watched as the blue eyed boy ate what looked to be a slice of cake. "Would you like some, Mrs. Edgar?" Ciel offered. He must have noticed me looking. "Uh. No thank you. That's very sweet of you." (No pun intended.)

"I just wanted to know why you wanted to see me." I said glancing over at Sebastian. Who was now standing beside his master. His face, unreadable.

"Yes, Sebastian tells me you two know each other."

My eyes widened, I was at a total loss for words. I looked over at Sebastian only to see him taking the young master's empty plate, purposely not looking at me. How am I supposed to know what to say when he won't give me any hints?!

"Um. Yes... We know each other." I replied cautiously.

"He tells me you two used to live together in a manor." Ciel continued.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Sir."

"You two were lovers." He went on.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I looked over to Sebastian again. This time he was giving me a cold stare that said, 'don't mess this up.'

So I nodded my head again saying, "Yes young master... We were lovers."

"I want to hear it from you. What makes you go from wanting a powerful demon, to a man that doesn't even know what day it is?" Ciel asked. His question didn't sound spiteful. Just... Brutally honest.

Both of them stared at me. One with a threatening expression, the other with a bored one.

"I... Well... Umm. He's always been that way... I guess you can say he has emotions Sebastian could never harbor as a demon." I finally said. Sebastian didn't look mad, so I guess that was okay to say.

"I see... And could you ever see your husband doing half of the evil things Sebastian would?" Ciel asked, narrowing his eye at me. As if to study me closer.

"No! Of course not! Never!" I answered confidently.

A soft "Hm" was all I heard from the one eyed boy.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, trying to hide the irritation behind my response.

He smirked back at me just as confidently and turned around in his chair. Leaving me to stare at the back of his chair. How rude!

I scoffed. But caught myself in hopes that at least Ciel didn't hear it. Sebastian on the other hand didn't look very pleased.

"That is all. You are dismissed then." Ciel concluded having Sebastian escort me out of the library.

"_That is all. You are dismissed then?!"_ Who does this kid think he is, questioning me like that?! Not telling me everything, then not being capable of answering my question! This is not what I signed up for today.

"YOU UPITTY BRAT!" I shouted, still on the way to the door. I felt a strong pull at the back of my hair, forcing my head to look up at the ceiling or... a certain angry demon butler.

"Do not shout at-" He began.

"Sebastian, let her go!" I heard the young Earl declare.

He did as he was told.

I rubbed at the back of my head where it hurt most.

"Honestly, you of all people should know how to treat a lady, you tutor me on it!" Ciel sounded a little bit upset, but not exactly angry.

"My apologies, my young lord. I seemed to have overstepped my boundaries. I can assure you, you won't see it again." Sebastian bowed with a sly grin and a hand over his black heart.

"I better not. Be on your way now. I'll pretend I didn't hear it." Ciel finished.

Pfft. Like I'm scared of you, Ciel.

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

I know it's been forever since I've last updated, so here's a long chapter. Thanks for reviewing, guys!


	12. Chapter 12

I found myself sitting in the dining room. I was quite pensive about Ciel's reaction to seeing Sebastian pull my hair.

It was like, it truly bothered him but it's like he's seen worse before. What could he have gone through, this poor boy?

I don't really get too involved in Johnathan's work. But even then I would hear "Phantomhive" every now and again... Why is he so important?

Just who are you Ciel Phantomhive?

I didn't mean to call him an uppity brat. It was just bad timing my emotions let loose. But once we were out of the library Sebastian pulled me away from the door and told me my actions will not go unpunished... Whatever that means. I'll tell Ciel I'm sorry the next time I see him, then.

"Hey." Came the voice of Bard from behind me. It sounded rather hushed.

I turned around to see Mey Rin, Bard and Finny, looking back at me, sorry looks in their eyes.

I gave them a weak smile.

"We heard about what happened to your manor, and we just wanted to say we're sorry." Finny explained.

He held out a beautiful Marigold for me to take. It looked like it was snipped from the garden with the utmost care. I smiled the instant it was in my hand, and gave the gardener a hug.

"I was gonna make your favorite foods for dinner." Bard added proudly.

"And I was personally going to clean your room every morning." Mey Rin followed.

"Aww. You guys are so sweet!" I exclaimed, giving them a group hug. "But you guys don't have to do all of that, it's not like it's your fault." I assured smiling up at them. _Putting on a face like always._

"We know..." Said Bard.

"... But we care about you. It's what friends do!" Finished Finny.

"Thanks guys... Well, it's getting late. I'll be going to bed soon." I said.

"That's alright. We'll see you tomorrow!" Finny shouted happily as he ran up to hug me.

"Goodnight, Rose." Said Mey Rin.

"You sure you don't want me to cook for you?" Bard asked once more.

"No thanks, Bard. Night guys!" I waved off on my way up the stairs.

"Night!" They all answered back.

I smiled down at the Marigold in my hands, and put it in my hair. Finny's just adorable.

I opened the door to my room and found Johnathan in bed, reading his book.

He looked up at me and smiled. "And where have you been all day?" He asked playfully.

"Just looking around, talking to the staff and all that jazz." I smiled back at him. One of the more genuine ones I've giving him since we've been here.

"Come to bed, darling." He motioned to my spot next to him.

I changed out of today's outfit to replace it with my nightgown, good thing Johnathan unpacked for me. I took the flower from my hair and gently set it on the dresser.

"You look beautiful with your hair down." Johnathan complimented as I got into bed. It reminded me of Ciel.

None the less, a bashful grin appeared on my face. "Thank you, John."

I blew out the candles. The moonlight came in through the window. Illuminating separate parts of our room.

I turned to my side facing Johnathan. He was looking me in the eye.

"What is it, John?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't lying... You really are beautiful." He said. It sounded like he was speaking more to himself.

He leaned in and kissed me softly. He pulled away for a moment, pulled me closer, then leaned back in for another one.

"You know, I never did get to have you that night." Johnathan whispered, stroking his thumb against my thigh.

"Well here's your chance." I challenged.

He rolled us to where I was under him, and pulled up my nightgown. He settled in between my legs as he kissed down my stomach.

I felt a throbbing in my lower stomach as I felt him give my bottom a tight squeeze.

He grasped one of my breasts, earning him a moan from my lips.

I began to feel... Weird. Like there was tension in room, but it wasn't between either of us. I couldn't see anything because there wasn't enough light and it's kinda hard looking past your husband when he's trying to bed you. -_-

Johnathan didn't seem to be as focused on it as I was. So I just let it go.

The more we continued, the harder it was getting for me to breath. The room was just unbearable. Johnathan, again, ignored it.

I did too... That is until I heard a growl. It came from one of the room's dark corners... The one behind Johnathan.

So I peered over John's bare shoulder.

There he was. Sebastian... With a bitter look on his face... Standing there... Watching me and my husband about to have sex.

Half of his features lit by the moon the other, consumed by the dark corner. It was still enough to make out the fire in his eyes.

I couldn't control the short scream that erupted from me.

"What, Rose?!" John asked?

When I looked back at the corner, he was gone!

"Nothing. Let's just go to bed!" I replied, pushing him off of me. He looked at me almost as if I was insane as I pulled the covers over me.

"Was I too rough somewhere?" John asked, still a little puzzled.

"No, John." I sigh. "It's not you."

"Then what is it?" He persisted.

"I... Thought I saw something... in that corner?" It came out as more of an unsure question than a statement.

Johnathan got out of bed to examine the corner. "There's nothing there, Rose." He concluded.

"Oh. Right... Sorry. Must have been my imagination." I chuckled nervously.

"You've been acting so weird lately, darling." John said as he climbed back into bed.

_Oh no. He's finally beginning to catch on._

"I've never met anyone with such severe homesickness like yours."

_Maybe not..._

"Right John. Goodnight."

I heard Johnathan sigh. Poor thing couldn't get what he wanted. "Goodnight, darling."

I woke up with this... urge to go to Sebastian's room. I don't even know where that is. But I know where he is, oddly enough.

I looked outside. The sun wasn't up yet.

I stood there fighting this urge, when I felt a little heat build up in my torso. It wasn't so bad at first but, the longer I stood there, the worse it got. It felt like fire burning me inside out at this point.

The urge got stronger too, to where I moved a few paces without my control. But it was then I realized, the fire stopped for a bit.

But in my hesitation, the fire commenced. Should I wake Johnathan? The feeling grew snapping me out of my thought. And I could feel this fire spreading to my limbs.

I just decided to walk wherever this feeling was leading me to. The faster I my pace got, the more controlled the pain became.

I finally made it to a stop in front of a large oak door. I was startled when it swung open. It was the demon. He was dressed in casual sleepwear.

"Enter." He stated. He looked serious.

I was scared of what he might do. "Is this... your room?" I asked looking around nervously.

"It is." He said. "Now I won't repeat myself." He said opening the door wider for me to come in.

I entered cautiously. And looked around discreetly. The room was very plain, clean, but plain. Plain boring walls, plain bedspread, nothing lying around.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"I called you." He said nonchalantly.

"I didn't hear you." I countered.

"You didn't have to." He gestured to the pentagram on his hand. The one that now invades my lower back.

Understanding, I let it go.

"So what did you need?" I finally asked.

"I don't like the way that man touches you." Sebastian stated looking me in the eye, as if to dare me to disagree with him.

"Soooo... You called me here in the middle of the night, because you _chose_ to stand in a corner and watch us for who knows how long?" I asked rhetorically. "If anything, _I_ should be the one mad!"

"It's your fault for being such a whore." He jeered, narrowing his eyes at me.

"A whore? He's my husband!" I was getting irritated too.

"Oh please, Rose. You gave me your soul for easy foreplay and sweet talk." He jabbed. "And no. Thinking it was a dream, doesn't justify it."

_Damn! Can't argue with that. Fuck you, demon._

"So, my husband and I can't sleep together? Is that what you're saying?" I glared at him.

"Precisely." He gave me that closed eyed smile of his. "And just to be sure, I order you not to let him touch you, same goes for you. No physical contact... Other than talking... Under no circumstances."

"No touching?! As in, no hugging, or anything?!" I exclaimed.

"I've made myself clear." He said, his face unreadable again. "You're mine now, mind, body, and soul." He explained. "So if you do feel the need to do anything of that sort, it's with me."

I scoffed. "I didn't marry _you_, Sebastian. Butt out of my marriage."

"It's an order, you'll follow it." He smiled smugly, walking over to his bed.

I watched as he stopped at his bedside, then turned to look at me. "Come to bed." Sebastian called to me.

I wore a confused expression. "Yours?..." I managed to say.

Sebastian didn't answer, which confirmed my suspicion.

I know it's not exactly what he wants to hear right now but... "What about Johnathan?" I asked curiously.

"Get your mind off of that man." He said, glancing angularity at me. "Come." He instructed again.

The slight urge to follow his command returned. Just not as strong. And I could feel that painful flame brewing at the pit of my body.

So I took my time. Slowly making my way over to his bed.

I saw he made himself comfortable in bed already. The bastard.

"I thought demons didn't need sleep." I said as I finally reached the edge of his bed.

"Do I look asleep to you?" He said back, looking at me with that sly grin.

I didn't answer. It wasn't worth it.

"What have I said about answering my questions?" He asked.

"No. You don't look asleep." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"No, _what_?" He insisted.

"No, master." I gritted my teeth.

"While you're here," Sebastian began. "Earlier today you called my young master an 'uppity brat'. I told you, that won't go unpunished." There was an undertone of high spirits in his tone.

I waited.

He smirked. "Come into bed, kiss me."

I stood there glaring at him. I was putting off the order as long as I can.

But, the urge came back too forcefully. I reacted without thought, climbed in next to him, and pressed my lips against his.

When I pulled away, I had finally snapped out of it and realized what I had just done.

"Harder." Sebastian said, before I could react.

I felt myself lean in and kiss him harder. Just like he wanted.

I felt manipulated...

Sebastian put his arms around me and began to feel my curves. He pressed on my hips and breathed into the side of my neck.

I felt desire...

"Take your gown off." He whispered gently.

It gave me goosebumps, but... "I can't-" He silenced me with a rough kiss and a tug of my hair. He began in to lift the nightgown himself.

An involuntary moan escaped me as I felt his hand brush my inner thigh in the process.

"Beg for it." He instructed. His hand just inches away from my warmth.

"I don't... want it..." I was breathing too heavily to sound convincing.

"Beg. I order you." His hand began stroking my thigh in an attempt to coax me into giving in sooner.

"I..." I began. "Master, please. I want you so badly. I'll do anything." I breathed.

"Not very convincing." Sebastian's hand lifted from my thigh.

He turned his head out the window. "The sun is rising." He noted. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"I must tend to my duties." He said, suddenly climbing off of the bed. Leaving me there shamelessly.

"Are you serious?!" I asked annoyed.

"What?" Sebastian asked innocently. "Oh. I'm sorry, did I leave you wanting more?" He taunted.

I gave him a disbelieving look. He can be so stupid sometimes.

"I must tend to my young master before anything else." He retorted. "After all, I'm one hell of a butler."

"You're one hell of a tease, is more like it."I muttered to myself.

He chuckled. "I'll call if I need you." And with that, he was gone.

I decided to get up and dressed before Johnathan does.

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**


End file.
